Codigo Lyoko: Genaraciones (Temporada 1)
by Jacob Butter
Summary: Ha pasado una decada desde la lucha final contra X.A.N.A. y el Profesor Tyron. Ahora, Marc Morhange had reiniciado la partida con su hermano Jaques y sus amigos Inna, Luis, Alena y Sabine. Juntos vovleran a virtualizarse y acabar la tarea inicial de Franz Hopper que nunca logro' completar. Carthago delenda est.
1. Episodio 1: La Amenaza de Cartagia, P1

Diario de Marc Morhange, Academia Kadic, alumno de cuarto curso. Nueve de octubre.

Han pasado unas semanas desde que el gobierno decidió ponerle fin a la fábrica abandonada que hay cerca del colegio. No sé ni para qué se utilizaba anteriormente y por lo visto ellos tampoco se acuerdan. Lo único seguro es que antes de que empezasen las obras, tenía por lo menos que echarle un último vistazo.

El edificio se hallaba en una isla justo en medio de un rio. La única forma de acceder a pie era por un puente que lo cruzaba. Este puente tenía una salida del sistema de alcantarillado por el cual se podía pasar desde otro en el parque.

Las obras se iban a realizar poco después de empezar el curso, así que en cuanto me enteré de la noticia me dirigí hacia allá enseguida. Lo que descubrí a continuación fue aún mejor de lo que esperaba: Al cruzar el puente me decepcionó que solamente había unas lianas por las que descender a la planta principal. No soy un tipo muy atleta, por lo tanto, me caí de morros al primer intento.

"A ver cómo salgo yo ahora de aquí," me quejé a mí mismo.

En el primer piso no había nada. Por suerte existía un ascensor para acceder a los diversos sótanos de la fábrica. Decidí explorarlos uno por uno. En el primero encontré el servidor de un superordenador cuántico que tenía pinta de haber sido diseñado hace veinte años. Tuve de descender otras dos plantas más para toparme con el disco duro.

La sala era grande y resplandecía con una pálida luz azul. Casi todo el espacio disponible lo ocupaba un cilindro de metal oscuro cuya superficie se hallaba cubierta de extraños jeroglíficos dorados. Era una enorme estructura cilíndrica de la cual desprendía una palanca.

"Espero no arrepentirme de esto!" declaré. Y así fue como la puse en marcha.

Jacques

Así que este es la famosa Kadic, ¿eh? Pues tiene buena pinta, la verdad… para los académicos, claro. Para los chicos normales como yo es de lo más cutre. Solamente hay una clase de educación física con un profesor que, según mi hermano, tiene fama de patoso. Nada más llegar me inscribí en el equipo de fútbol, a ver si algo aquí funciona como es debido. Claro que lo dirige el mismo profe patoso, ese tal Jim Morales.

Por lo visto el tal Jim hace bastante por aquí, hasta se encargó de mostrarnos a todos nuestros cuartos. Aquí residen los chicos en una planta y las chicas arriba. Lo explicó el propio Jim de esta manera: "Y que quede claro que por la noche está absolutamente prohibido visitar a la planta no correspondiente. Osea, que las chicas se quedan arriba y los chicos abajo. Y aquel que no lo haga recibirá dos horas de castigo. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Un chico por detrás de mí levantó la mano.

"Podemos ver nuestros cuartos ya? Me muero de cansancio."

Todos nos reímos un rato, excepto Jim, claro.

"Muy gracioso, Bonniface. Me da que nos vamos a llevar bien, ¿no es así? En fin, ya que te empeñas, tu cuarto es éste de aquí, casualmente. Compartirás con el señorito Jacques Morhange."

Así que aquel chico era mi compañero de cuarto, ¿eh? Por mí bien. Ese tal Bonniface, Luís Bonniface, me daba que me iba a caer bien. Aun así, había algo que no me cuadraba.

"Esto… Jim?" le pregunté cuando nos abrió la puerta a Luís y a mí. "No es que no me guste compartir… pero tengo entendido que mi hermano tiene cuarto para él solo… y me habían dicho que…"

"Marc Morhange, ¿verdad?" preguntó Jim mirándose un registro. "Sí, tienes razón. Y creo que tus padres reservaron una habitación singular para ti también, sólo que hubo un error en el registro. Hablaré con el director a ver si nos aclaramos un poco. De momento te tendrás que quedar con Bonniface, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," asentí.

Jim salió de la habitación y me giré para verle a Luís, un poco indignado.

"No te ofendas, ¿eh? Es que suelo ser muy solitario y no nos conocemos de nada."

"Razón de más para presentarnos como es debido," sonrió el muchacho. "Luís Bonniface. Y tú eres Jacques Morales, ¿no?"

"Morhange," le corregí. "Morales es el profesor que nos acaba de dejar aquí."

"Que mal, ya he metido la pata," se lamentó Luís.

"No te preocupes, prefiero que me confundan con un profe que me confundan con el superdotado de mi hermano," le aseguré.

"¿Tu hermano es superdotado?" preguntó asombrado. Ojalá no hubiera dicho nada.

"Sí, y ya que estamos mis padres son Pierre e Ivette Morhange, los actores de EuropaCorp."

"¡¿Pierre e Ivette Morhange?! Tío, ¡estoy flipando ahora mismo!"

"Me imaginaba que ocurriría esto…" gruñí. "No se lo iba a decir a nadie y ya se me ha escapado. Ahora todos van a saber que soy el hijo de dos actores y el hermano de un niño prodigio de la informática. ¡Genial!" Y yo que quería establecerme por mi cuenta.

"Eh, no te preocupes. Yo te guardaré el secreto si tu prometes guardar el mío," propuso Luís.

"Trato hecho, ¿cuál es el tuyo?"

"Pues… no se me ocurre nada… pero cuando se me ocurra te lo diré" prometió mi amigo.

"Está bien" asentí riéndome.

Sabine

"¡Venga, te lo suplico! ¡Ve conmigo, anda!" grité detrás de Inna. "¡Será divertido, te lo prometo!"

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? ¡No pienso apuntarme a ese estúpido equipo de animadoras!" replicó ella. "No es lo mío. Además, nunca me aceptarían."

"Pero si eres cien mil veces más ágil que yo. Y más atleta y más…"

"¡Basta! Que no, ¿vale? Mira, si quieres apuntarte, te doy todo mi apoyo. Pero no me gustaría ser animadora y ya está."

Me di por vencida. Cuando se pone testaruda no hay quien pueda con ella. Además, acababa de pasar por delante de nosotros alguien que me desvió la atención.

"¿Inna… qui…quien es… ese chico tan guapo que va por ahíííííí?" tartamudeé.

"¡Yo que sééééé!" respondió ella imitándome. "Pero si prometes no dejarme sorda te presento."

"¡Nononono!" chillé apretujándole el brazo para que no fuera. "¡Que me da vergueeeeenza!"

Inna se echó a reír. "Y luego dices que la tímida soy yo. Anda, vamos."

Protesté enérgicamente, pero, como ya he dicho antes, cuando Inna Vasilyeva se pone testaruda no hay quien pueda con ella.

Hasta ése momento, Inna había sido mi mejor amiga desde siempre y yo la suya, bueno, su única amiga. Su familia se mudó desde Rusia cuando era muy pequeña. Dice que no se acuerda de su país natal, pero la asociación siempre la sigue a todas partes. Al principio cuando llegó al Kadic la gente pasaba de ella porque era callada y casi siempre de mal humor. Luego, gracias a su idiosincrasia problemática, emergieron rumores de que era de esos niños rusos cuyos padres la mandan a un internado para evitar que se los lleven las mafias rivales. Ahora hasta hay quien la teme.

Pero yo lo único que temía era lo que me estaba obligando a hacer. Me plantó justo enfrente del chico mono de antes. Él iba paseando tan tranquilo con su amigo y de repente… ¡zas! Ahí estaba yo, balbuceando sin saber que decir.

"Esto… *ejem*… hola. Eeeh… hace buen día, ¿no? Un poco caluroso la verdad… ¿no crees?" tartamudeé con voz más aguda de lo normal. El chico me miro como si fuera de otro planeta.

"Pero ¿qué dices? ¿Caluroso? ¿A mediados de octubre? Debes de estar loca."

"Ay, sí… digooo… tienes razón, err… no sé qué me pasa. Perdóname."

"Perdonada. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo clase en diez minutos y no quiero llegar tarde."

Y ahí me dejó junto con su amigo que me puso la mano en el hombro para animarme.

"No te preocupes por él. No tiene ni idea de cómo hablar con la gente. Y mucho menos las chicas," me aseguró.

"Te entiendo, tengo una amiga que es igual," le dije mirando en la dirección de Inna, que observaba a distancia. "La intento apuntar en el equipo de admiradoras y no hay manera."

"¿En serio?" preguntó sorprendido. "¿Quién rechazaría una oportunidad así? Mira, si al final del día no acepta me apunto yo mismo."

Solté una carcajada. Aquél chico había logrado tranquilizarme.

"Y soy Luís. Luís Boniface," dijo él.

"Sabine Pépinot," respondí. "¿Qué clase tienes ahora?"

"Ciencia química con la profesora Hertz."

"¡Anda! ¡Igual que yo!" exclamé.

"Tráete a tu amiga la no-animadora si viene también. Hay que elegir asiento. Si nos damos prisa conseguiremos uno cerca de cierto amigote mío," me dijo guiñándome el ojo. No tuve más que sonreír, asentir y seguirle. Y eso hicimos Inna y yo.

Marc

Durante los primeros días del colegio regresé cada tarde a la fábrica. Estaba seguro de que las obras ya tendrían que haber empezado; sin embargo, al cruzar el puente descubrí que la excavadora principal había volcado y caído al rio sin explicación alguna. Lo miré con curiosidad un rato y después regresé a lo mío.

En aquel superordenador hallé muchísimos programas informáticos directamente desde la ciencia ficción. Resulta que aquél superordenador cuántico custodiaba una especie de mundo virtual, o al menos lo hizo una vez, porque apenas quedaban datos activos. Llevaba toda la semana trabajando en una manera de restaurarlo. Al parecer se hizo ya una vez, así que sólo tuve que reiniciar ese proceso. Ahora ya habían vuelto los cinco sectores y a mi lado una proyección holográfica me indicó que lo había conseguido.

"Enhorabuena," me felicitó una voz detrás de mí. Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Aquél susto era de catedral, lo aseguro. Al cabo de un rato me giré para ver quién me estaba haciendo compañía.

Cuando lo hice descubrí a una joven de mi edad que reconocía de algunas clases mías. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, un top blanco con rayas azules, botas negras y unos vaqueros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas (probablemente unas medias porque hacía un frio que pelaba). Su pelo era de un brillante naranja, el mismo color que sus muñequeras, y le llegaba hasta el cuello donde visualicé su gargantilla rosa y la cadena dorada de un colgante que la muchacha llevada escondida dentro del top. Me miraba con unos intensos ojos azules como si estuviera emocionada de verme y se acercó para hablarme.

"Sabía que eras tú quien viene aquí todos los días. Bonito, ¿verdad?" me dijo.

"Pero… ¿desde cuándo conoces tú este sitio?" le pregunté.

"Desde pequeña," respondió ella. "Mi hermana me llevó aquí una vez y me habló sobre este sitio. Desde entonces siempre he querido ver Lyoko con mis propios ojos."

"¿Lyoko?"

"Es el nombre del mundo virtual que acabas de reactivar," explicó. "Ven conmigo, hay algo que creo que aún no has visto."

Me llevó en el ascensor hacia el tercer sótano. Ya lo había visto antes pero no lo presté mucha atención. "¿Sabes para qué sirven estos escáners?" me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. "Sirven para virtualizar a seres humanos en el mundo de Lyoko y luego materializarlos en la vida real." Lo dijo con un tono de lo más serio, pero no pude evitar reírme.

"Creo que ves demasiadas pelis de ciencia ficción," le dije. Ella frunció el ceño.

"¿Ah sí? Vuelve a la sala de control a ver si el programa existe," me desafió. Así que regresamos y… ¡tenía ella razón!

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" pregunté asombrado.

"No importa, pero tengo que pedirte una cosa," dijo ella. "Cuando dije que quería ver a Lyoko con mis propios ojos… tenía algo más en mente…"

"Quieres que te virtualice, ¿no es así?" aclaré. Ella asintió con la cabeza. "No estoy muy seguro… en teoría podría activar el programa, pero nunca lo he hecho antes, obviamente. Podría salir muy mal."

"Vamos… dime que no sientes un poco de curiosidad…" dijo con voz tentadora y acercándose a mí hasta casi apoyarse en mi hombro. "Porfi…"

En ese momento había dado en el blanco. Mi propio hermano me hacía eso cuando quería algo de mí. Siempre daba resultado. Además, había algo en esa chica… no sé lo que era… que me ponía nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo dispuesto a hacer lo que podía por ella. Pegué un suspiro. "Está bien. Métete en uno de los escáners antes de que cambie de opinión."

"¡Gracias!" exclamó ella y echó a correr hacia el ascensor.

"Por cierto…" la detuve. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"¡Alena!" respondió. "¡Alena Tyron!"

Inna

Sabía que acabaría sucediendo tarde o temprano. Sabine se pasa el día con sus nuevos amigos, esos tales Luís Boniface y Jaques Morhange. Ahora sólo quiere ligar con Jacques o conversar con Luís. Cada día es peor. Poco a poco se va olvidando de mí. La verdad, era de esperar. Pero Sabine siempre era… distinta. Era la única que no me daba de lado cuando las cosas se ponían feas o en el día a día.

"¿Se puede?" me llamó a la puerta de nuestro cuarto. Asentí y ella abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué? ¿Hoy no estas tus nuevos amigotes?" interrogué malhumorada.

"Pues… la verdad es que sí…" respondió ella. Y al entrar asomaron las cabezas de Boniface y Morhange.

"Creí que los chicos no podían estar en este piso," dije.

"Por el día sí," respondió Boniface. "Jo, qué cuarto más chulo tienes."

"Menuda recepción," comentó Morhange. "Me voy a la habitación de mi hermano. Hace rato que no lo he visito."

"¡Espera, no te vayas!" le llamó Sabine, pero ya era tarde. Mi amiga parecía desilusionada.

"Aun no le has dicho…"

"¡No!" me interrumpió. "No voy a revelar mis sentimientos después de tan sólo cinco días."

"Bah, pero si lo sabe todo el mundo," contestó Boniface. "Es un milagro que él mismo no lo haya notado."

"Eso pasa a menudo," explicó Sabine. "Por ejemplo, una vez en sexto Inna…"

"¡Ya vale! No quiero discutir problemas amorosos con vosotros. Si queréis, seguidle a Morhange a ver a su hermano," interrumpí.

"No es mala idea," dijo Boniface. "Aun no me ha presentado al futuro Tesla."

"Pero te vienes con nosotros," declaró Sabine. "Venga, te conviene salir de aquí."

"Vale, vale," suspiré. Cuando Sabine se pone testaruda no hay quien pueda con ella.

La habitación de Marc Morhange estaba vacía. Encontramos a Jacques fuera usando el móvil.

"No contesta," dijo extrañado. "No es propio de él tener el teléfono apagado."

"Pareces preocupado," observó Luís.

"Lo estoy. Ayer intenté venir a verle y me abrió la puerta con aspecto horrible. Tenía pinta de haber recibido una descarga eléctrica y llevaba muchos cortes en la cara. Cuando le pregunté qué le había pasado va él y me cierra la puerta en las narices. Y hoy… ¡mirad este desastre!"

Tenía razón. O Marc Morhange no era muy ordenado o aquí pasaba algo. Varias partes mecánicas se hallaban esparcidas en el suelo junto con varios libros en malísima condición.

"Mirad, se ha dejado el ordenador encendido," observó Sabine.

"¡Hombre! ¡Su diario! Vamos a fisgonear…" sugirió Luís.

"Pero, ¿Qué haces?" le regañé. "Los diarios son personales."

"Espera, no es mala idea…" dijo Jacques.

"Eh, no. Que yo lo decía de broma," protestó Luís. Pero Jacques se dispuso a leer desde la primera entrada, el nueve de octubre.

"Aquí, atención… 'Han pasado unas semanas desde que el gobierno decidió ponerle fin a la fábrica abandonada que hay cerca del colegio' blablablá blablablá… "tenía por lo menos que echarle un último vistazo'" leyó Jacques. "Y si busco la palabra 'fábrica' aquí en Word, aparece siete veces."

"Me parece que nuestro Tesla podría encontrase allí" declaró Sabine. "Vamos a buscarlo."

"Id vosotros. Yo no quiero meterme en asuntos de otros. Ya me basta con allanarle el cuarto," declaré. Aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado incómodo. Sólo quería volver a mi cuarto.

"Bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos," dijo Sabine. "Quisiera que cambiaras de opinión, pero lo he pillado. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale, chica solitaria?"

Así fue como me despedí de los demás y se fueron hacia aquella fábrica.

Alena

Apenas me lo podía creer. Después de tantos años de espera al fin estaba a punto de entrar a Lyoko.

"¿Lista?" vino la voz de ese chico tan simpático. Se me olvidó preguntar su nombre. Tendría que esperar.

"Lista," contesté.

"Pues allá vamos," dijo el chico. Y el escáner en el que me encontraba se cerró.

En ese momento mi cuerpo empezó a flotar y el aire a fluir rápidamente hacia arriba. "Transmitir Alena" le escuché decir. Empecé a sentir un hormigueo relajante en todo el cuerpo mientras mis átomos se desintegraban (suena peor de lo que es). "Escanear Alena." Todo empezó a acelerar.

"Virtualización."

Lo último que vi fue una luz cegadora acompañada de la sensación de volar por un túnel digital hasta que mi cuerpo se recompuso de arriba abajo y caí sobre un suelo de color verde.

"¿Ha funcionado?" pregunté. Ni me hizo falta una respuesta. Me miré el cuerpo y lo encontré más… digitalizado. Parecía como salida de un video juego. Y mi ropa había cambiado también. Ahora iba en un vestido amarillo y naranja como la que llevaba de pequeña. Llevaba el pelo sujetado por una bandera amarilla y cuando lo toqué noté que mis orejas eran las de una elfa.

"Alena, ¿me recibes?" preguntó la voz del chico.

"Alto y claro," dije. "¡Esto es alucinante!"

"Bien, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo sacarte de allí."

"¿Qué?"

"Es broma," rio el chico. "Tengo listo el programa de materialización para cuando quieras volver. De momento, ¿sabrías transmitirme una imagen de lo que ves?"

"Ni repajolera idea," admití. "Te lo describo: hay muy poca tierra aquí y toda es flotante. El suelo es verde claro y hay troncos marrones que se pierden tanto en el cielo como en el mar de abajo. También… también hay unos animales que me rodean. Son de color azul y saltan de tronco en tronco. Son como monos de seis brazos y aguijón en la cola que…"

Del aguijón uno me disparó una especie de rayo láser de color verde. Como una bala me dio de lleno en el pecho y caí de espaldas.

"¡Alena! Aquí dices que acabas de perder treinta puntos," dijo el chico.

"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunté.

"Ni idea. Pero te recomiendo no perderlos todos. No sé lo que pasaría, pero no esperemos a averiguarlo."

Los cinco monstros seguían disparándome así que apreté a correr. Aquellas criaturas eran rápidas. Tenía que encontrar un modo de defenderme.

"Tiene que haber algo que pueda usar…" me dije rastreándome el cuerpo digital. "Un arma o algo por el estilo." No tuve más que pensar en ello para que en la mano izquierda me apareciese un palo largo con una estrella en la punta. "¿Una varita?" me dije. "No está mal." Los monstruos no esperaban para volver a la ofensiva, pero gracias a mi nueva arma puede bloquear sus disparos.

"Bien, pero ahora ¿cómo contraataco?" Apunté mi varita hacía el que me quitó los puntos antes. "¿Abracadabra?" Nada.

"¿Alacazam?"

Tampoco.

 _"_ _¡Clakatova!"_

Una línea de polvos tipo de hada surgió de la estrella, envolvió a mi adversario y lo hizo explotar.

"Clakatova…" pensé en voz alta. "Como la palabra que inventé de pequeña…" Perdí otros veinte puntos por pausar y seguí corriendo.

Esperaba poder deshacerme de ellos, pero me faltaba práctica. Logré cargarme otro más, pero me di cuenta de que había llegado al límite. Ya no había más por delante que aquel océano virtual. Estaba acorralada.

De repente se apoderó de mí el instinto. Junté los dedos y pulgares a forma de triángulo y de mi surgió una melodía que resonaba por todas partes como la voz de mi compañero. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí tenía delante mío una pared del mismo color que el relieve verde de alrededor, pero menos gruesa. Estaba a salvo. De momento.

"¿Ahora qué hago?" llamé a mi compañero, pero no estaba. Me dio la impresión de algo había sucedido.

Luís

Menudo sitio que había escogido el Marc ese para pasar el rato. Como no lo derribe el gobierno se va caer sola de puro vieja. Hay que descender de unas lianas sólo para acceder a un piso completamente vacío. Luego descendimos por el ascensor que Sabine encontró. Esperaba de verdad que no se cayera solo precisamente en ese momento. Ese trasto me daba escalofríos.

Al llegar al primer sótano encontramos a un chico parecido a Jaques, con su mismo pelo rizado de color castaño vestido con una camiseta morada y pantalón negro. Desde el auricular que tenía al oído se escucharon las palabras "¿Ahora qué hago?" en voz femenina, pero Marc Morhange estaba demasiado estupefacto como para responder.

"¿Marc?" exclamó Jacques. "Qué significa todo esto?"

"Jacques, puedo explicarlo todo," aseguró Marc.

"Adelante," replicó Jacques fríamente. "Te encierras o aquí o en tu cuarto, me das de lado cuando me preocupo por ti, das el aspecto de que te hayan dado una paliza… ¿y ahora esto? Te espero. Explícamelo."

"¿Qué sucede allí? ¿Alguien puede ayudarme?" dijo la misma voz. Sobre la cara de Marc se dibujó una mirada pensativa.

"Muy bien. Pero para explicároslo necesito que bajéis un nivel. Veréis unos escáners. Meteros cada uno en uno y esperad. Todo quedará bien claro," explicó.

Por pura curiosidad, obedecimos. Apenas tuvimos tiempo de echarnos una mirada entre los tres antes de que se cerrasen los escáners y comenzásemos a flotar.

"Transmitir Jacques. Transmitir Sabine. Transmitir Luís," se escuchó.

"Escanear Jaques. Escanear Sabine. Escanear Luís."

"¡Virtualización!"


	2. Episodio 2: La Amenaza de Cartagia, P2

Diario de Marc Morhange, Academia Kadic, alumno de cuarto curso. Doce de octubre.

Apenas han pasado tres días desde que descubrí el superordenador, y justo cuando empezaba a hallar respuestas surgieron de nuevo las preguntas. Para ser sincero, no sé qué hacemos todavía aquí. Deberíamos apagarlo todo y dejarlo como estaba…así que, ¿por qué no lo hacemos?

Sea cual sea esa respuesta, creo haber cometido un error gravísimo al iniciar la nueva partida.

Inna

No es que estuviera celosa, sino que no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Había cruzado medio Boulogne-Billancourt para esto. Ya era un poco tarde para echarse atrás.

A mí no me importó mucho deslizarme por una liana. Lo que me preguntaba era cómo lo había hecho Sabine. Ella siempre dice que yo soy la atleta. Deduje que ellos habrían tomado el ascensor. Parecía roto, pero me dispuse a intentarlo. No iba a ser tan fácil.

A mi izquierda escuché el ruido de un motor. La grúa que los obreros montaron cerca para ir apartando trozos del techo y las paredes cobró vida, dejando caer la viga que llevaba sobre mí. Suerte de mis reflejos, o no me habría apartado a tiempo.

El susto casi me paraliza, pero mi instinto ancestral me obligó a apartarme cuanto antes. La grúa comenzó a moverse otra vez, ahora en mi dirección como si fuera a embestirme. Intenté ponerme a cubierto bajo la plataforma del piso superior; sin embargo, esto sólo casi me aplasta entre decenas de rocas cayentes por la grúa misma.

Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió subirme. Me agarré con mi alma a la base y comencé a escalar.

Encima de mí noté como la grúa giraba su enorme cabeza destrozando el techo. Me di cuenta de que trazaba una espiral para poder golpearme a mí. Antes de que pudiera, cambié de posición hacia el interior y al fin alcancé la cabina.

No había compuerta de abajo, y giraba demasiado deprisa para poder balancearme dentro. Tenía que cambiar de estrategia.

"Piensa, Inna, piensa" pensé. "Esta grúa tiene las reacciones de un ser vivo. ¿Qué pasa cuando uno gira a esta velocidad? Vale, se marea, pero este trasto no tiene estómago. ¿Qué más…? ¡Es difícil concentrarse en los objetos!" Mientras aun creía que yo iba subida cerca de la cabina era el momento. Comencé a descender a toda prisa y bajar de un salto. Luego me columpié de la base hasta fuera y apreté a correr encima de los escombros.

Volver al puente era imposible. Solamente me quedaba una alternativa. El ascensor.

Apreté un botón al azar y comencé a descender. Al abrirse de nuevo la puerta mis piernas ya dejaron de funcionar y me caí del cansancio. Me habría quedado allí de no ser por las luces tan espectaculares que desprendían de lo que aparentaba ser una pila gigante. Montones de fotones cubrían parte de la superficie del artefacto del cual también se distinguió una palanca.

¿Tiraba de ella o no? Esa era la pregunta. Me levanté para al menos acercarme más y me volví a caer. Aún era demasiado débil por culpa de la grúa esa. Decidí en vez de eso que era hora de trazar un plan.

Por lo visto era una pila gigante, probablemente de un diseño antiguo de sistema electrónico. Tampoco era sorprendente, dado el estado de aquel lugar. Eso sí, la potencia se notaba que era descomunal, lo suficiente como para estar dándole la energía necesaria para que la grúa mantuviera su autonomía. ¡Ya estaba! ¡Seguro que era eso! Por lo tanto, solamente había una deducción lógica.

Tenía que apagar ese trasto.

Alena

Todavía me encontraba detrás de la pared que creé por accidente. Esos monstruos (los llamo monstruos porque animales desde luego no eran) no parecían querer darse por vencidos jamás. Literalmente sólo pensaban en matarme. ¿Qué les había hecho yo?

 _Cras._ Un cacho de la pared se desprende y casi me da de lleno. Ahora podía ver a uno de los monos. No me quedaba mucha esperanza, ya me iba a disparar…

 _"_ _¡NINJA!"_

Un shuriken emergió del otro lado de mi pared atravesando el mono y haciéndolo explotar como los demás. Había alguien detrás.

"¡Ayuda!" llamé mientras el penúltimo mono disparó otra grieta en la pared. Ahora los podía ver; no era uno, sino tres. El que gritó "¡Ninja!" era, obviamente, un ninja. Se le veía la cara y estaba segura de haberle visto en alguna parte. Iba vestido mayormente de negro salvo la cintura, las rodillas y los codos que iba adornados de un rojo brillante. A su lado había otro chico en ropa de explorador color camuflaje y con un látigo al hombro. Delante de éste vi a la tercera persona, esta vez una chica. Ella lucía un kimono rosado y blanco y llevaba una raya gruesa de maquillaje rosado que le atravesaba la cara al nivel de los ojos, frente y nariz. Tenía orejas y cola de gato, y vi como causó una ráfaga de viento cortante con el bastón que agarraba con la mano derecha. Repitió ese gesto una ver para cargarse a un mono y otra para cortar la pared. Así fue como me reuní con los demás.

"Tú eres Alena, ¿verdad?" comprobó. "Yo soy Sabine. Sabine Pepinot. Voy al mismo colegio que tú."

"En…cantada…" murmuré mientras el tipo vestido de explorador sacudía un latigazo al último mono, tumbándolo en el proceso.

"¿Cómo se maneja esto?" se quejó, pegando otro latigazo. Esta vez apuntó directamente a un símbolo en la cabeza del mono. El látigo lo penetró en línea recta y de nuevo explotó.

"Gracias a todos" suspiré saliendo de los escombros de la pared. "¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?"

"Me siguieron a mí," explicó la voz del chico que me virtualizó. "Al parecer, voy a tener que ser mucho más discreto a partir de ahora. Venga, ya tengo el proceso de materialización lista. Tenéis que encontrar una torre, entrar y esperar. Como si fuera un escáner."

"Bueno, pues vámonos. Y cuidado con los monstruos," avisé. El chico con traje de explorador tomó la delantera y allá partimos.

Al cabo de un rato topamos con una columna marrón sobre el cual varias ondas regulares pulsaban hacia abajo. Tenía un ambiente un poco siniestro. ¿De verdad era este el sitio?

"¿Marc? ¿De verdad es aquí?" preguntó el explorador. "Más que una torre parece esto un monolito."

"¿En serio? ¿Podéis transmitirme una imagen? ¡En la pantalla no se ve nada!" respondió Marc.

"¿Nada?" repetí. Me concentré con la mente y logré transmitirle una imagen.

"Hmm…" murmuró Marc, evidentemente examinándolo con precaución. "Se parece a las torres, pero es más grande y no tiene la base abstracta. Realizaré un escaneo del área a ver de qué se trata. Mientras tan-"

Se cortó su voz de repente.

"¿Marc? ¡Marc!" lo llamaba el explorador. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nos oyes? ¡Marc!"

Nadie supo qué hacer. Hasta que vimos que el suelo de un lado del bosque estaba desapareciendo. En el pánico, corrimos como nunca antes en la dirección contraria, apenas atreviéndonos a dirigir la vista al mundo desvaneciéndose detrás de nosotros. No me daba tiempo a crear plataformas.

Cualquier camino que fuera fácil de seguir (o al menos el menos difícil) lo tomamos sin hacer preguntas, hasta que nos topamos con una torre, ésta vez una de verdad.

"¡Que mal! ¡No hay puerta!" se quejó el ninja.

"Habrá que forzar la entrada," determinó el explorador. Dio un paso atrás, giró su codo hacia el frente y cargó contra la torre, atravesándola sin hacerle ni una rasgada.

"¿Jaques?" llamó el ninja. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¡No hay tiempo, Luís!" exclamó Sabine. "Todos adentro!"

Así que también atravesamos la torre a toda velocidad, sin saber que para acceder a la plataforma había que entrar por un lado específico para acertar a la plataforma. Acabamos cayendo en un cilindro de datos binarios de un azul intenso como la profundidad del mar.

Marc

La pantalla se apagó sin aviso alguno. Pulsé varios teclados al azar y nada sucedió. Acababa de ver como cuatro seres humanos cesaron de existir, uno de los cuales era mi propio hermano. Casi me da un ataque allí mismo.

Desesperado, corro hacia el ascensor, que tiene su propia batería, y marqué el piso del hardware del superordenador.

"¡APARTA DE ALLÍ!" grité a pleno pulmón. Otra chica del colegio se encontraba junto a la palanca de encender y apagar. La empujé hacia un lado y lo volví a poner en marcha.

"¿Qué haces, tío?" se quejó ella. "¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es este trasto?" Lo iba a volver a apagar, pero la detuve agarrándola de la muñeca. Ya aparentaba ser más fuerte que yo, y mi sospecha fue confirmada cuando me tiró para un lado sin problema alguno.

A pesar del daño que me hice del hombro al codo me puse de nuevo de pie y cargué contra ella.

Su maniobra de esquivo y mi consecuente caída hubieran sido más graciosas sino hubiese varias vidas en peligro. Antes de que me levantara otra vez, la chica me clavó el zapato en el pecho para que no pudiera ponerme de pie.

"Escúchame bien," amenazó ella. "No me vas a creer, pero me da igual. Hay una grúa allí arriba que ha cobrado vida por culpa de este trasto. ¿Te haces una idea de lo peligroso que es?"

"Lo comprendo, pero escúchame tú. Tampoco me vas a creer, pero ahora mismo hay cuatro compañeros nuestros virtualizados en este superordenador. Si queremos traerlos de vuelta, hay que encenderlo de nuevo," expliqué.

"Eso es lo más absurdo que he oído en mi vida."

"Pues lo de la grúa no se queda muy atrás."

Al pensar en eso, la chica quitó su pie de encima de mí y me ayudó a levantarme.

"Está bien, te doy una oportunidad. Pero como sea mentira te vas a enterar," declaró. Yo acepté aquellos términos, encendí el superordenador y la guié hasta la sala del monitor.

Una vez allí me senté otra vez en la silla y encendí la pantalla. Todo se reinició, pero ¿y los otros?

"¿Chicos? ¿Me oís? ¡Soy yo, Marc!"

"¿Marc? ¿Qué ha pasado? El mundo empezaba a desaparecer y nos refugiamos en una de las torres esas." Nunca me había aliviado tanto de escuchar la voz de Jaques. Desconecté el auricular para que la chica los pudiera escuchar también.

"Perfecto. Ahora según esto estáis en otro sector. Nos os mováis de allí, que yo os materializo."

"Jo, de verdad hay que marcharse?" se quejó el Luís Boniface ese. "Ya estaba empezando a divertirme."

"Yo también," corroboró Sabine Pepinot.

"¿Sabine?" exclamó la chica de al lado.

"¿Inna? ¿Me has seguido hasta aquí?"

"Claro, ¡me tenías preocupadísima!" respondió esa tal Inna. "¡Me ha atacado una grúa mecánica autónoma y todo!"

"Inna cree que el ataque lo causó algún programa que viene dentro del superordenador, así que os vamos a sacar de allí antes de que ocurra algo peor."

"¡No!" gritó Alena. "Todavía no."

"Alena, ¿Qué dices? Es peligroso. Esto era una mala idea desde el princi-"

"Acaba de salir de la torre, Marc," interrumpió mi hermano. No me lo podía creer.

Luís

No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Un ninja es valiente en todo momento. Cuando Alena salió disparada de la torre, yo era el primero en seguirla.

El nuevo sector era un desierto, un terreno casi plano del todo sin tantas caídas al vacío. Había unas pocas rocas en el paisaje, pero por la mayor parte era como un campo abierto. Hacía bastante más calor que en el bosque también, lo cual me afectó más (creo) por la ropa de ninja que llevaba.

Ah, eso también era un problema. Un ninja en el desierto no pinta mucho. Estaba demasiado expuesto. Menos mal que no había aparecido ningún monstruo todavía.

Aquello cambio muy deprisa. Cuando Alena pasó otro monolito de esos, el monolito mandó dos rayos las rocas cercanas, la cuales cobraron vida y cobraron el mismo aspecto. Era bajitos con un torso en forma de cubo y unas extremidades pequeñas a los lados. Decidí llamarlos Pedrículos.

Los pedrículos levantaron un par de piedras pequeñas y los arrojaron hacia Alena, tumbándola en el suelo. Iba a repetir el proceso, pero ya les había alcanzado el mejor ninja del mundo, y desvié ambos tiros con un par de shurikenes.

"¡Eh, meteros conmigo, anda!" los desafié. El monolito lanzó otro rayo para que apareciera a mi lado un tercer pedrículo. Me aparté enseguida gracias a mis increíbles reflejos.

"¡Shuriken!" grité lanzando otra estrella. Acerté de lleno en el centro de su pecho donde vi el mismo símbolo que llevaban los monos en el sector del bosque. Tal y como predije, el pedrículo explotó.

Me giré hacia donde estaba Alena antes. Había vuelto a escapar perseguida por lo otro dos. Jaques y Sabine me alcanzaron justo cuando decidí mi plan.

"Alea sigue por allí. Yo la seguiré vosotros quedaros aquí y destruid a esta cosa."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sabine. Justo entonces el monolito soltó una serie de ondas y apreció encima nuestro un semi-esferoide con hélices. En la parte inferior llevaba el símbolo y cuatro huecos por los que empezó a escupir alcalino amarillo.

"Por eso," respondí. "¡Buena suerte!"

Me lanzé en persecución de Alena y los pedrículos. Como estábamos ahora rodeados de rocas, ahora yo tenía la ventaja. Los adelanté por arriba y caí sobre uno de los pedrículos. Ambos se giraron hacia mí y comenzaron su ataque.

"Cuidado, Luís. Esa caída te hizo perder cuarenta puntos de cien," anunció Marc.

"¿Y qué narices significa eso?" me quejé mientras esquivaba otra lluvia de rocas. Había perdido la concentración a me dieron dos de lleno.

"¡Otros treinta menos! No sé lo que pasa si los pierdes todos, pero no esperes a averiguarlo."

"No te preocupes. ¡Shuriken!"

Otro pedrículo que mordía el polvo, o más bien que era el polvo; sin embargo, el otro no se dio por vencido y seguía atacándome. Por primera vez fallé un tiro y me embistió con toda su fuerza. Los próximo que recuerdo es la sensación de haberme desvanecido y de repente encontrarme de nuevo en el escáner.

Sabine

Jaques y yo nos habíamos organizado. Él se empeñaba en alejar a aquella cosa volante con el látigo mientras yo me deshacía del campo protector y del propio monolito. Claro que el monolito tenía otros sistemas de defensa y habían aparecido otro más del mismo enemigo que casi me engulle con el alcalino.

"AAAAGH!" chillé porque parte del líquido me había mojado la pierna. Quemaba bastante y arruinó un traje perfecto. El enemigo empezó a perseguirme y no puede centrarme en la capa, la cual explotó de repente sin aviso alguno.

La causante era una individua con lo que parecía cota de mallas de color caramelo, que formaba un excelente contraste con su pelo y su martillo, ambos de los cuales eran un negro intenso. No había que ser genio para averiguar quién era.

"¡Inna! ¡También te virtualizaste!"

"¿Qué te creías, que iba a dejarte sola?" sonrió ella. Lanzó su martillo hacia el monstruo volante, el cual cayó en picado y explotó al contacto con el suelo.

"No, yo nunca te dudé."

"Pues, iba a hacerlo," bromeó. Casi nunca la veo bromear.

"Bien hecho, Inna," la felicitó Marc. "Ahora solo queda el monolito mismo.

"Eso déjamelo a mí," dijo Jaques. Con el látigo le enredó al monstruo volante, le dio un par de giros y lo estrelló de lleno en el monolito desprotegido. Del impacto y la explosión el monolito se vino cual edificio bajo un terremoto. Jaques me había dejado una vez más boquiabierta del todo. Menos mal que en Lyoko no se puede sonrojar.

"Bravo, Jaques. La señal provocada por el monolito ha desvanecido por completo, salvo en la torre más cercana a vosotros, que creo que es hacia donde se dirige Alena. Id a hacia el este. Aun la persiguen esos monstruos de piedra."

"¡Se llaman Pedrículos!" reforzó Luís. Recobré la concentración cuando Jaques e Inna partieron en dirección hacia Alena.

Cuando la alcanzamos, vimos como la torre iba guardada por otros monstruos. Ésta vez, se trataba de dos con cuerpo de serpiente rojo… ¡Y era enormes!

Una cosa sobre mí. No me gustan las serpientes.

Las odio.

Las detesto.

Así que en vez de enfrentarme a ellos me dispuse a dejarle el camino libre a Alena, que había construido otro muro para refugiarse de los Pedrículos. Un y dos. Me los cargué con un golpe de bastón cada uno.

"Gracias," suspiró Alena. "Ahora tengo que entrar allí dentro." Señaló hacia la torre. Sin preguntar, ambas echamos a correr. Pero una de las serpientes nos vimos y se arrastró hacia nosotras a velocidad espantosa.

"Distráelas, ¿vale? ¡Gracias!" gritó Alena, esquivando un disparo de la cabeza de la serpiente. No me dio tiempo ni a pensar. Me daba demasiado miedo esa bestia. Con un solo disparo ya estaba de vuelta en el escáner como antes.

Tomé el ascensor hacia arriba y me reuní con Marc y Luís en la sala del monitor.

"Lo siento, hice lo que pude," me disculpé.

"No pasa nada. Mira, Alena ha desactivado la torre," explicó Marc. "Tu distracción ha sido un éxito."

Entonces apareció en la pantalla un programa en espera de ser activado.

"¿Eso qué es, Marc?" preguntó Luís.

"Se llama vuelta al pasado. Al parecer cuando se desactiva una torre aparece automáticamente en secuencia de comandos."

"¿Lo vas a ejecutar?" pregunté.

"No," negó Marc. "Creo que es mejorar materializar a los demás y dejar esta cosa. Ya lo investigaré otro día. Por ahora todo vuelve a la normalidad."

"Eso significa que sólo hay una cosa más por hacer…" dije, mirándole a Luís con mirada maliciosa.

Jaques

No puedo creer que lo hiciese de verdad. ¡Luís Boniface se apuntó al equipo de animadoras con Sabine! ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que ambos aprobaron! Menudo corte que me dio en mi primer partido de fútbol. Sobre todo, por esa estúpida rima que se inventaron con mi nombre.

 _Si el paritido quereis ganar_

 _Hacia Jaques debéis pasar._

 _Kadic será el vencedor,_

 _¡Y Jaques Morhange el goleador!_

 _Un dos. Un, dos, tres._

 _Avanza, avanza sin estrés._

 _Ganaran y con razón_

 _Si Jaques Morhange toca el balón._

 _Vamoooos Jaques!_

Perdimos 2-1. Por algo será.

Mis padres acudieron al partido, pero lo miraron desde muy atrás de completo incógnito, asi que el secreto de quienes son permanece un secreto. Luís tampoco lo ha mencionado, y ya me confió un secreto suyo: Que le gusta una chica en el curso superior al nuestro. Una tal Amelia.

En cuanto a mi hermano, sí que probó la vuelta al pasado una vez. Resulta que borró su memoria de las últimas treinta y seis horas antes de ejecutar el programa, igual que pasó con todo el mundo salvo los cinco que pasamos por los escáners. Alena lo convenció para que visitara Lyoko una vez demostrando tener algo de experiencia en cuanto al manejo que un superordenador. U pco sospechoso tal vez, pero nuestra curiosidad se vio más despertada con lo que esos dos descubrieron en cuanto a las torres y los monolitos.

"Las torres son el punto de paso entre el mundo real y Lyoko, y cuando están rojos es que han sido activadas. Gracias a los monolitos, algún programa externo al superordenador es capaz de infiltrar Lyoko, crear los monstruos y lanzar ataques informáticos al mundo real mediante torres activadas," explicó Marc.

"Como la grúa que me atacó la última vez," añadió Inna.

"Justo. Hay dieciséis monolitos en cada sector, menos uno en el desierto, en puntos estratégicos para alcanzar a las torres. Por eso al destruir a los monolitos Alena puede desactivar las torres."

"¿Solamente Alena?" pregunté. "¿Y los demás no podemos?"

Marc y Alena se miraron entre sí.

"Mejor díselo tú," sugirió Marc.

Alena dio un suspiro. "La razón por la que quise ser virtualizada es porque quería ver el mundo del que me habló mi hermana todos estos años."

"¿Tu hermana?" repitió Sabine.

"Sí," respondió Alena. "Mi hermana: Aelita Schaeffer."

"Es la hija del creador del superordenador, Waldo Schaeffer. También conocido como Franz Hopper. Lyoko reconoce la impronta genética de Aelita mediante su hermana, a pesar de que Schaeffer no sea su padre."

"Tenemos la misma madre," explicó Alena. "Así que Schaeffer debe haber programado también la impronta genética de su esposa. Yo puedo neutralizar los ataques de Cartagia."

"¿Cartagia?" repitió Luís.

"Es el virus informático que usa el grupo para el que trabajaban los Schaeffer. Se rebelaron hace tiempo creando su propio mundo virtual igual que el de Cartago que iban a usar para el bien. También crearon su propio virus informático, X.A.N.A. Pero sus datos han desaparecido por completo del superordenador," elaboró Marc.

"Nosotros podemos neutralizar a Cartagia cuando lance otro ataque," anunció Alena.

"O, tal y como quería hacer yo, podemos apagar este trasto e impedir cualquier otro peligro," dijo Inna.

"Me temo que ya es tarde para eso," lamentó Marc. "Como sabemos que Cartagia es un programa externo podría estar conectado a una red entera. Pero mientra que haya al menos un monolito, puedo intentar trazar el origen de Cartagia y encontrar a Cartago."

"Y por fin podremos realizar el sueño de los Schaeffer," terminé. "Me gusta, hermano. ¡Cuenta conmigo!

"¡Y conmigo!" añadió Inna.

"A mi me da miedo…" murmuró Sabine.

"Gracias a ti estoy en el equipo de admiradoras," la recordó Luís. "Lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarnos. Yo también me apunto."

"Vale, y yo..." suspiró Sabine.

"Vale, a partir de ahora somos los guerreros de Lyoko Segunda Generación," anunció Alena. "Y derrotaros a Cartagia cueste lo que cueste defendiendo los dos mundos: El real y el virtual."

El Autor

Gracias por la espera. Siento haber tardado tanto. De saber que habría hecho tan bien esta historia, lo hubiera dado más atención. Esto es solo el principio de las aventuras de estos personajes. Tengo mucho más preparado y prometo continuar esta historia. ¡Nos vemos dentro de muy pronto!


End file.
